Everyday life, isn't always normal
by Karakuri Pandora
Summary: Ikuto and Sora oc  are about to get married, but Sora wants Ikuto out of the house so she can finish a suprise for him. how will she manage! And how will their new married life go, especially with new suprises neither of them expected the day after?


_So Obvious_

_Let's make a mess_

_Steal a kiss in the moment_

_You and me_

_Everything that it could be_

Sora jumped out of bed, coming to two realizations. One: Ikuto, her husband-to-be and newly realized love (by two weeks) wasn't in the room. Two: their wedding was tomorrow. She hurried over to the piano she had set up in their room within the fist month of their arranged engagement. Ikuto had fought with her on the idea, saying that they could just have a music room, but she won the fight.

As she sat down at the bench, about ready to practice, Ikuto walked in with two trays of food. Sora tried to take little notice of him, but it was difficult. Not only was the man incredibly handsome, only adding to the fact by wearing a some-what tight black shirt, but the song she wanted to practice was supposed to be a surprise for him. She wanted it to play at the wedding.

When the neko boy smirked and set the plates on the hope chest at the end of the bed, Sora busied herself with hiding her music sheets from him. Ikuto walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as he sat behind her, practically knocking her off.

"Ikuto~ there isn't enough room for you to sit here~" Sora whined as said neko nuzzled her neck.

"Well, we're able to fix that easily," he smirked as he pulled Sora's legs out from under the piano and draped them over one of his own. This action made her wrap her own arms around his neck to balance herself. Plus, if she fell, she would take the cause with her!

Ikuto laughed as he kissed her. Sora began to fight back, but couldn't help herself from kissing her fiancé back. For some reason, he had that weird power; she could already see him manipulating their yet-to-be-born kids into obeying. No one could resist him. She SERIOUSLY questioned her cousin Amu (figured his old crush was her last week) on this point, thanking her lucky stars that he was rejected. Otherwise they might not be here…

_Touch, don't go_

_Stay as long as you like_

Ikuto was the first to pull back, although reluctantly. Sora messed with his hair a bit, regretting that her neko-boy would have to leave shortly. As he nuzzled her neck again, kissing it lightly every so often, she scowled at the fact that she'd have to literally kick him out of the house.

There was no way she would let him be in potential hearing range of possibly hearing her practice her surprise song. That would be against the idea of a surprise. She sighed sadly, not wanting the man to leave.

_Let's get reckless_

_Dance with our hands to the beat_

_Don't let this slip through our fingers_

_It feels insane_

_Don't you put up a fight!_

Ikuto picked up his fiancé, walked right passed their food as he nuzzled her neck, and set her down on their bed. He leaned over her and nipped her neck. She let out a squeak before protesting…again…

"Wah! Ikuto!" she squealed as she hit his arm lightly. The poor girl was too shy and cautious to actually try hurting him. He personally found it adorable. "Didn't I tell you a couple weeks ago? Not until after the wedding!"

A cat like whine escaped his throat as he tried giving her a pair of sad kitten eyes. Even after she finally realized that she loved him, Ikuto COULD NOT GET HIS WAY on this subject! When the eyes didn't work, he sighed.

"No," he said as he nuzzled her soft black hair happily. "Stop putting up a fight already." Then he heard her huff, then say the words she KNEW would make him back off.

"HEY! Piyo, character change!" at this, the purple-haired chara woke up, saw the situation then sang "A, B, Flat!"

"Get off Ikuto!" Sora yelled as her hair tie suddenly had a piano-key patterned ribbon tied to it. A conductor's wand appeared in her hand and she began smacking Ikuto with it…hard…

"Ow, geez, fine!" Ikuto wined, then hugged her, forcing her hands down and out of smacking range. "At least let me do this though." He closed his eyes as he hugged her, not wanting to leave her today. He planned their day together in his head, glad their bachelor and bachelorette parties were done with last week.

_Let's ruff it up till they shut it down_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me_

_All alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me_

Sora closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Ikuto rubbing his face in her hair, his own blue cat-like hair brushing her face. It tickled her a bit and she giggled, moving under him a bit. She heard a noised, almost like a purr escape from Ikuto.

"Where'd that come from? Is that even possible?" she asked, glancing up at him. He smirked down at her.

"I'm a cat, remember?" Ikuto's smirk got bigger, and Sora knew where this was leading. She might need to do another character change with Piyo. Ikuto kissed her again and Sora, yet again, put up minimal resistance. Her fingers played with his soft hair as he rubbed his thumb in circles on her arm. Sora whined, but pulled away from him, knowing that if this continued, not only would Ikuto probably win, but she wouldn't finish transferring the surprise song into a piano version.

"Ah, I hate to do this…" she sincerely told him, feeling even worse when he gave a cute look of curiosity, tucking his arm between the bed and her back. "But~ I need to kick you out of the house for today." Here, all expression besides shock left his face.

"What?" he asked. He already had the whole flippin' day planned. And she wanted him out?

"Um…yeah…" Sora laughed nervously. "You see," she cut herself off, coming up with a plan. "Tadase wanted to spend today with you!"

"I spent yesterday helping him win Amu over."

"Well~ _I_ told him you wouldn't get to see him at all next week because-"

"Why's that?" Ikuto's eyes lit up a bit, as if he was trying to find something in his favor.

_Let's make a scene_

_Like the movies in our dreams_

_Make me scream_

_Take me down I was watching_

_Close your eyes_

_Play it back in rewind_

"I figured that we would be inside all next week, finally being married and all-" she couldn't finish her sentence, because Ikuto glomped her. If that was even possible, in their already close proximity. He nuzzled her neck again, a cat-like tongue running across her neck.

"We could forget Tadase, and begin that week now," he purred, giving Sora a sexy look. Sora took the idea into serious consideration, but reluctantly knew that if she wanted to finish that song for him, he would need to be out of the house. Not only would there be a high possibility of him hearing it prematurely, but she would also be REALLY distracting and she wouldn't get anything done.

"What about our food?" after he reluctantly got up and ate with her, Sora got up and got his coat. Despite feeling guilty about his pissed off and hurt expression, Sora managed to force him out of the house and he went to Tadase's house.

_So serial as the story unfolds on the screen_

_Stop stalling_

_The credits are rolling!_

_Hold me now_

_Before we run out of time!_

_Let's ruff it up till the end of the night_

Sora quickly called Tadase and told him the situation.

"You STILL haven't finished the song?" Tadase asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to transfer a song onto piano when you have a dangerously smoking hot, cat-like 19-year-old guy trying to get your attention?"

"….I thank god that I don't."

"Well, I'll tell you that it's pretty damn affective. So, you distract him until I call you to send him back."

"Is he suddenly your pet?"

"Yes," Sora answered without hesitation. "Thanks for the help though!"

They both heard Ikuto knock on Tadase's door, so hung up. Sora walked back to the piano, character changing with Piyo. She played the piano rendition of the song _Obvious_ by _Hey Monday_ on the piano with ease, writing down the notes as she went. After she finished, she practiced on her own, without any character changes for a bit, singing along. She then went down to their little recording studio and recorded a CD of the song with her piano and singing. One version with only the piano, the second with the piano, her singing, and a violin version, with Ikuto singing, that she had begged Ikuto to record last week. That way it was both of them on the song.

Sora played the song over and over, proud of her work and sure that it would make Ikuto's jaw drop.

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me_

_All alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me_

Sora called Tadase and got Ikuto back. She had to spend the rest of the day trying to cheer him up without any sexual activity. By the end of the night, she was curled up in Ikuto's arms, sleeping happily, Ikuto having no idea about her surprise.

_(~guitar solo~)_

The wedding day was here! Sora had absolutely no idea how she would get through the day! First, her dress needed to be mended a bit, taking it there, a rip had been caused on the side of the dress, starting from her mid thigh to the end. After a good ten minutes of arguing, Sora reluctantly agreed to leave it, having been assured that Ikuto would like it.

Next her mom, Amu, Rima, and her best friend from high school had a big fight about her make-up. Sora wound up applying the minimal amount of make-up herself. They had to agree with it since they didn't want to ruin her big day.

Finally, right before Ikuto was supposed to leave his room, the sound people said that her CD wouldn't work! The hell! Sora had to change, help them fix it, then go back change again, and go through problem two again, her mom winning this time.

Finally, it was time for the wedding. Ikuto stood at the alter, nervous as hell. Suddenly, the piano started, but it wasn't playing "Here comes the bride". And Sora refused any and all pianists. He looked at all of the Guardians (and Ex-guardians, considering that most of them graduated into middle school). All of them winked and gave him thumbs up, confusing him even more.

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_What, cause it's easy to see~_

_You and me~_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me_

_All alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me_

Ikuto's jaw almost dropped, recognizing Sora's style of piano, and the song as the one Sora claimed "reminded her of him". He watched Sora walk down the isle towards him, blushing and grinning like crazy. When she got there, they kissed each other quickly. They both went on with the ceremony, and, when the preacher said "you may kiss the bride," Ikuto immediately spun Sora around, flipped open the veil, and kissed her enthusiastically.

During the song, the second song Sora recorded played. Ikuto smirked and leaned down as they danced.

"Now I see what you were doing, nice touch."

"You think so?" Ikuto kissed her again as an answer.

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me_

_All alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

Ikuto and Sora got home and, unlike how Ikuto pictured it, no action happened. At around ten at night, Sora was putting away dinner, and Ikuto sat at the table, moping.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Sora asked as she walked over to him.

"Nothing, I just kind of expected something, but it never happened." Sora got the hint, and then wedged herself between him and the table, sitting sideways in her husbands lap. She curled up in his arms and a small sigh left her lips. Ikuto shrugged, but hugged her.

Sora looked up at her still pouting husband, and decided to give into him for once. She leaned up and, placing her hands on his shoulders, nibbled his ear. She felt him flinch and jump from her sudden action. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"Ikuto~ you know, there's still plenty of night time left," she said innocently, leaning back and smiling at him. "Plus, you haven't tried hardly anything perverted on me today, so, maybe we should fix that."

Ikuto's face was of pure shock for a bit, and then switched to his signature "playboy grin". He picked up his wife and carried her to their room. Strangely enough, neither had seen their cats, Piyo and Yoru (yes, named after their charas) for most of the day. But they still heard both of them making strange noises.


End file.
